Murderer Murdered!
by karebear001
Summary: a murder case hits home for catherine, and the angry son of the victim wants nothing more than to see her dead. rating just a precaution, some gc, but mostly just friendship.
1. prologue

Disclaimer: don't own 'em – shame, eh?

Summary: a murder case hits home for catherine, and the angry son of the victim wants nothing more than to see her dead. rating just a precaution, some gc, but mostly just friendship.

Spoilers: some maybe, nothing major

Rating:PG-13 – just a precaution, nothing real bad

Pairing: gc friendship definately, maybe gcr later on

A/N : my first fic EVER. please be nice to me. im only 14. just a poor old (well, young maybe) high school student with a lot of spare time. ahs 4 eva!

r&r (pretty please? With luminol on top? )

here goes.....

Introduction

Gil Grissom rounded the corner of the L.V.P.D. Crime Lab on his way to the break room to hand out assignments when he noticed on the assignment sheet that caught his attention. Being the typical Grissom, he paused, read the sheet again, then kept going on his way to the break room.

When he arrived, he found the team already there, assembled around the table waiting for him.

"Okay. We got an extremely high profile case at the Rampart. Warrick, Greg, Nick and Sara, I want you guys to head out there now. I'll meet you there in a bit. Catherine, my office. Now."

Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes, and Sara Sidle all traded glances as they headed out of the break room and to the locker room to grab their gear, though Sara's glance consisted more of jealousy and utter confusion than mild surprise.

Back at Grissom's office, Catherine had just arrived.

"Hey Gil. So, what did Sam Braun do this time?" she asked, not overly shocked that she had not been assigned to the case seeing as what had happened with the previous cases at the Rampart.

Grissom was rather hesitant, making sure to choose his words carefully. "Actually, Sam Braun didn't do anything."

"Then why, pray tell, am I not allowed to work this case?" She absolutely hated it when Gil wouldn't tell her something important. "I mean, strictly speaking I'm connected to the Rampart through Sam and the connection ends there."

"Catherine, sit down."

"I don't want to sit down Gil. I would, however, like to know why you won't let me work this case." Catherine was so frustrated and mad by this point she swore the whole lab could hear her yelling.

Gil sighed. "Catherine, uh, I didn't really want to have to be the one to tell you this but, uh..."

Catherine gasped. "But what Gil?"

"Sam Braun was murdered."

A/N: how'd ya'll like it? (or dislike it?) please., please, please REVIEW I'll continue if I get 5 reviews- good or bad I don't really care.


	2. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, then I could meet them, instead of just knowing that my sorta kinda but not really but still sorta kinda cousin's boss knows them.

Summary: a murder case hits home for catherine, and the angry son of the victim wants nothing more than to see her dead. rating just a precaution, some gc, but mostly just friendship.

Spoilers: some maybe, nothing major

Rating: PG-13 – just a precaution, nothing real bad

Pairing: gc friendship definitely, maybe gcr later on

Chapter 1

_(flashback)_

"Sam Braun was murdered."

_(end of flashback)_

Catherine's attention suddenly snapped back into place. It took her a few seconds to process this new information. She didn't understand what Gil could be talking about. Sam couldn't be dead; he killed people, people didn't kill him. After all, the house always wins…

"He was what?!?! Sam's not dead, Gil. There's no way… He can't be dead, he just can't be. Right, Gil? He's not dead. Please just tell me truth."

"I'm not lying, Catherine. I know it's hard to comprehend, but it's true. I wouldn't lie about something like that. I'm so sorry."

Catherine sank down into the couch, tears streaming down her face. She knew that Gil was right and that he wouldn't lie to her about this; and yet, a part of her wished he was lying…

Gil pulled Catherine into a hug, and then just sat there with her.

meanwhile (or shortly thereafter) in the Tahoe on the way to the crime scene at the Rampart

Nick sat in the front of the Tahoe, driving the small posse to the Rampart Casino. Sara sat in the passenger seat. Nick and Warrick were having an animated conversation about the benefits of such a high profile case, and Sara was lost in her thoughts obviously in a bad mood.

"What do you think Sara?" Nick asked, trying to lighten up her mood.

"Huh?"

Warrick was quick to fill her in. "We were talking about how this high profile case would look on a résumé or maybe a promotion application."

"Oh," Sara stated rather dully, "in that case I think it would look good on a résumé or application."

"Why the long face Sar?" Nick asked cheerfully, though he was obviously somewhat concerned. "I mean usually you would be jumping up and down cause the boss picked you to work the case over Catherine."

"Keyword usually ."

Before Nick could ask her what she meant, his cell phone started ringing. He picked it up on the first ring.

"Stokes."

"Oh hey Gris, 'sup?"

"Oh. I see. Ok then."

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"No."

"Is she ok?"

"I understand."

"No problem boss."

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

"Take care of her."

"Will do."

Nick flipped his phone shut.

Warrick jumped right in, "So, what did the boss want?"

Nick paused, then pulled over.

"Nick?" Sara asked inquisitly, "What's going on?"

Nick explained; "Grissom won't be joining us at the crime scene. He took Catherine home and he's going to stay with her for a while."

"WHAT?!?!" Sara sounded more than a little ticked off.

"Nick, man, you didn't pull us over just to tell us that."

"No, Warrick, I didn't," Nick stated solemnly, "I pulled over so I could tell you what happened that would cause the boss to take Catherine home, so that people won't jump to conclusions." Nick cast a meaningful glance at Sara, while Sara rolled her eyes, before continuing. "The case at the Rampart is no ordinary high-profile case. Sam Braun's the victim. He's dead, and so, naturally, Catherine's upset and shaken up and will be taking a few days off. Grissom went with her to make sure she's okay, and also to make sure he's there in case who ever killed Sam Braun doesn't have Catherine and/or Lindsey at the top of their hit list."

Silence filled the Tahoe, and Nick pulled the car back onto the road to continue their journey in complete silence.

a/n sorry it took so long to update I've been meaning to finish typing it out for weeks but I'm never home anymore so I don't often have the time. I was planning on making the chapter a bit longer, but I figured I mite as well post what I have for now and do the rest later. And of course, reviews are and would be very much appreciated.


End file.
